Civilizations
Civilizations are the factions that possess the planets you have not yet conquered These descriptions are available in-game from the Diplomacy tab, after your first time travel Some civilizations will give missions and government options. Perseus Arm New Human Horizons Your civilization, ready to conquer the Universe. * Planets: The City's Council The City is a totalitarian isolationist planet based on military precepts. For over 200 years the Council, lead by the Crimson Queen, has ruled mercilessly upon its people. No one can oppose their will or leave the planet without authorization and those brave enough to dare to try, have not survived. People of The City worship the queen as she is believed to be the closest descendant of the mitochondrial Eve. The City aims to build a new Human Empire and rise above all other alien civilizations. * Planets: * Missions: The City's Council Missions * Government type: Military Dictatorship ( All military production +20% | Research points production -20% ) Green Republic The Phantids are pacific beings highly dedicated to natural environment protection. Their homeworld, Tataridu, is a paradisiac oasis of biodiversity growing in total absence of pollution, and as such has become a popular location for holidays and research. Even though the phantids have always tried to not being involved in conflicts, many civilizations have have tried to attack them, led by the belief that the phantids were technological underdeveloped. Useless to say that they were wrong. * Planets: * Government type: Environmental Republic ( Biomass related buildings production +100% | Nuclear and fuel energy production -20% ) The Golden Horde Metallokoptas are swarming organisms that feed on several kind of metals. They literally devour planets consuming all the useful resources. Once the planet is not able to sustain them anymore, metallokoptas colonize a new world, leaving behind desert wastelands. Their number is their real strength, as they are quite primitive and defenseless alone. Many wars have been fought against them, but Metallokoptas never made a step back. * Planets: , , , , , , , * Government type: Quorum Sensing ( Re-engineered servants costs -25% | All other ships costs +25% ) Halean Republics Haleans are isolationist individuals that exiled themselves after they faced extintion during the first Metallokoptas' invasion. Haleans are probably the most technological advanced species of the Perseus Arm, and as such, no other race dare to come near their empire boundaries. Old ruins of the Haleans civilization exist on almost every planet of the Perseus Arm, making people believe that the Haleans were once the only species living in our galaxy. Not much else is known about them. * Planets: , , , , , * Government type: Technocratic Republic ( Research points per seconds +15% | All ships costs +15% ) Federal Quris Empire Quris have many aspects in common with early human civilizations, engaging in wars to expand their empire and satisfying their greed. Nonetheless they are smart diplomats and are able to keep good relations with almost every species in the Perseus Arm. Although their civilization is not yet fully developed and many civil wars are still taking place in their federation, Quris enjoy the greatest military power in this part of the galaxy and are willing to use it without any second thought. * Planets: , , , , * Government type: Military Federation ( All military production +50% | Research points production -50% ) Zeleran Collectivity Conscious machines have been reported even before the rise of Human Empire, where they acted as loyal slaves. As a result, they were unable to express their whole potential until the collapse of the empire, when they settled on an abandoned colony and formed an independent society. Even though, for unknown reasons, robots seem to have stopped developing further, many still fear a possible uprises, feeding a never-ending hostility between robots and humans. * Planets: * Government type: Robotic Collectivism ( Electronics related production +100% | Biomass related production -50% ) Pirates Pirates of Antirion gathered together after the fall of the Human Empire. They mostly prey commercial shipments traveling to and from nearby planets controlled by humans and the Orion League. They lack any kind of internal organization and as such struggle to gain the necessary strength to raid any target bigger than a cargo fleet. Pirates' true power is not clear and they may constitute a real threat due to the lack of military interventions against them. * Planets : , * Missions: The Pirates Missions * Government type: Anarchy ( Resources from raids +100% | All productions -20% ) Orion League The Orion League is a peaceful but defensive commercial union between several species of the Perseus Arm. It was founded as a replacement of the old corrupted Santorini Union that brought the galaxy to the verge of a total war. Started as a little confederation, it has then gained the trust of the whole Perseus Arm becoming a mediating power and an enforcer of galactic laws. * Planets: , * Government type: Merchant Federation ( Market max stocks +100% ) Fallen Human Empire Before the Fall, the human empire was the fastest emerging civilization in the Galaxy. It flourished for several centuries, masterfully ruled by the best human beings in history. Traumland will never forget the lost greatness of the Human Empire, and will do everything to regain what has been lost * Planets: * Government type: Empire ( Fleet power increased by Influence/10.000 % | All ships costs +25% ) Andromeda Heart Wahrians Cult Obsessed by truth and knowledge, Wahrians seek to fully understand the universe they live in. Thanks to their attitude, they have reached a high awareness of matters such as life, death and the structure of time and space. They are elusive and live hidden in their stronghold-planets. Metallokoptas are the only ones who breached their protective fleets, stealing their technology to build a gate through the galaxy and expand their empire. * Planets: , , , * Missions: Wahrians Cult Missions Matriarchy of Juini Haleans believed they have been created by an ancient race ruled by the queen Juini. Juini made Haleans in her own image, teaching them about the world like a mother would do with their own children. But, as soon as Juini gave birth to other species, since she was not more than a whimsical creator, Haleans were left to themselves struggling to find their place in the galaxy. It is not clear which other species Juini created, but it is believed that Metallokoptas are one of them. * Planets: , , , * Missions: Matriarchy of Juini Missions Andromeda Mining Corpr. Before the rise of Metallokoptas, the Andromeda Mining Corp. supplied the colonies of the Human Empire with goods of every kind. It was the richest and powerful corporation of all human history, indirectly controlling about half of its colonies. It is now reduced to a lair of outcasts and outlaws hoping for news of human survivors. * Planets: , , , , * Government type: Mining Corporation (|Miner ships effect +100% | Research points production -50% ) Chiefdoms of Karan The Karans are an ensemble of different yet similar species organized in several semi-independent tribes. Surrounded by powerful and brutal civilizations, the Karans have learned to surrender to the stronger in order to survive. This attitude makes them the best choice for those who are looking for loyal, obedient and, most of all, cheap mercenaries. * Planets: , , * Government type: Tribal Rule ( Bonus power for fleets with low number of ships | Chance for planets to rebel ) Juinika Holy Order The Juinika Holy Order is an elite group of the proto-haleans clergy. Few information have leaked through the thick walls of reclusion and isolation. Their only purpose is to protect their holy homeworld Halea and the matriarch Juini that here lives. It is said that no stranger is allowed to set foot on Halea, and the ones brave enough to try never make it back. * Planets: Arcadia Corporation In conjuction with the Andromeda Mining Corporation, the Arcadia ruled the human empire providing critical support to it. While the Andromeda Corp was the real backbone of the empire with its immense wealth and power, it cannot function without the symbiosis with its little companion. With the rise of metallokoptas though, Andromeda tried to take advantage of the weak, but the attempt failed resulting in a ferocious war that still goes on. * Planets: , , Yolur Republic Yolurs are ammonia-based living beings highly devoted to the art of trading. To overcome the difficulty of interstellar travel, yolur enhance themselves with artificial body parts. Once spread in the Perseus Arm, they have been confined in the Andromeda Heart after the Orion League was founded to take control of the Santorini Union. Since then, Yolurs dream to return to their original planets * Planets: , , , , , * Government type: Merchant Republic ( Allows access to the market to Pirates allies | All productions -50% ) The Void The Dark Army Some say that the dark army is made of synthetic creatures made by the Dark Lord himself. Some others say that they are just ethereal creatures living in that area of universe made of dark matter. Only those who traveled into the void will ever know the truth. * Planets: , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , The Silver Horde The metallokoptas empire at its greatest extend comprised several 'Hordes', each with its own queen. After the collapse of their first civilization due to the unsustainable exploitation of their planets, a civil war broke out and the various hordes dispersed through the galaxy. The silver horde is the oldest and perhaps more powerful of the metallokoptas' hordes. * Planets: , , , , Wardens of the Light The wardens of the light are the original people of Juini. Stuck in an eternal conflict against the dark army, they sent Juini to find allies and restore balance in the universe * Planets: , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , *